Legendary Hilarity!
by justgreat1215
Summary: You thought you knew the legendaries? THINK AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

JG1215: Well, this is my first of many comedies.

Mew: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

JG1215: CRAAAAAA-(cuts out)

(a few minutes later…)

JG1215: ugh… uhhh…are we back up? Rotom? Is the camera back up?

Rotom: We are rollin'!

JG1215: Great. Well, anyways, this will be practice for the super gigantic story I'm gonna start on after this. I'm not gonna spoil, but I'll say that 3 worlds are merged in this.

Mew: Well, one of them is obviously Pokemon…

JG1215: (turns into Jack) DARK MOTHERF**KING PULSE!

Mew: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-(disappears)

JG1215: Well, now that that's over, Zeke, disclaimer!

Zeke: justgreat1215 does not own Pokemon. He does, however own the jokes. He also apologizes if this is short.

Legendary Hilarity Chapter 1

(Mew's POV)

HI I'M MEW THE PINK KITTEN DATING JIRACHI AND I JUST HAD CHOCOLATE CAKE WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!

(No ones POV)

"HIT THE FRIGGEN' DECK, SHE'S HAD CAKE!" Moltres screamed at the top of her lungs. "Mew's had sugar? BATTLE STATIONS!" Arceus, the god of Pokemon, called out to the other legends. Alarms sounded everywhere, and all the legends came out of their rooms decked out in militia gear and took positions, well all except Azelf and Uxie, who were in a bar in Europe. In the next few minutes, the hall of legends turned into a full-blown war zone. Darkrai was trying to hit Mew with Dark Void, but it either wasn't working, or it was missing. Arceus was trying to stop Mew with Judgment, but to no avail. And all the others were shooting all their best attacks at Mew. And Mew was, well, being Mew, dodging attacks while throwing her own around, most of the time missing. Until…"AIIIIIIIEEE!" Giritina screamed, having just been hit with a well- aimed dragon pulse. "Fuck! Man down! Man down! Medic! Medic!" Dialga was yelling across the hall. "Coming!" shouted Cresselia, rushing to Giritina and using moonlight on him. And then… "SHIT! HYPER BEAM! HYPER BEEEEEEEEEEE-" Suicune was cut short however, when the entire area was engulfed by hyper beam. When the dust cleared, all but Mew were on the ground, groaning in pain. "Ugh… she sure packs quite a punch…" Manaphy groaned, picking himself up. Soon, one by one, all the legends were back up and fighting. Until Mespirit, completely oblivious to the fight, came in with a new cake. "Hey, guys, I'm done with the new chocolate cake no-" "YAY! CAKE!" shouted Mew. "NO!" everyone cried, but it was too late. Mew was so excited, she accidentally set off a Blast Burn, incinerating all of the hall.

5 minutes later…

"Ugh…is…every…everyone…o-ok?" Acreus groaned. "Aw, man, she wrecked the main room!" it was true, the main room had no roof, and the walls were on FIRE. "I'm gonna KILL her…" Mewtwo started, only to be stopped by Mew's snoring. Everyone face dropped. "Guess it took a lot out of her". Just then the door opened. "Hey , we're back. We're REALLY drunk, so we came back before it got too wil-" "Thank Arceus you're back! It was getting intense in her!" Mespirit stated. "Yeah!" Everyone said, and started talking all at once. Uxie and Azelf, not being able to handle all of the noise said the fateful word: "Explosion!" "OH, SHIIIIIIIIIIII-"was all the legendaries got to say, and then they exploded. Just how much damage would 2 legendary powered Explosions do to the Hall? Take a guess.

JG1215: That wasn't so bad.

Random Emolga: ARESOME!

JG1215: Go back to the sucky Pikachu clone box!

Random Emolga: (Trudges back to box with Pachirisu in it).

JG1215: Not many in it yet, but trust me, it will get bigger!

And just 2 more disclaimers 'till I free Zeke!

Zeke: Dear God, do it already!

JG1215 Nope J. You break it, you buy it, and since you have no money, you pay it in disclaimers.

Zeke: Fine. Anyways, read and review, but no flaming. He has a flame shield.

Moltres: Trust me, I've seen it. It is SO OP against me!


	2. Chapter 2

JG: Wow, been too long!

Zeke: Ya think?

JG: Yes, I do think so. Thanks for asking.

Zeke: -_-

Mew: Anyways, he's had a lot of time to get new jokes for this, so we'll be ready for it!

JG: One last thing. I'm working on a new story, and if you want yourself to be included into the story, please give me your OC name, and the legendary Pokemon you want it to look like. PS, you have to be a fan fiction writer!

Zeke: The lazy justgreat1215 doesn't own Pokemon.

JG: You BASTARD!

Pokemon Legendary Hilarity Chapter 2

A week after the Mew incident…

"Wow, it took a week, but we finally got the hall back to normal," said a tired Raikou.

"Oh, stop being a baby! It was us psychics that did most of the work!" Mewtwo argued.

"Oh well," Suicune said. We all did a lot of work, ok?"

"SO I HEARD U LIKE-"

"FUCK OFF, MUDKIP!" all the legendaries shouted. "You jackasses…" Mudkip growled. "That's our gang name, don't wear it out!" All the legendaries laughed at the joke, while the Mudkip stormed off. "So, anyway, has anyone seen Dark-" "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SNEAK ATTACK!" Darkrai shouted as he jumped from the rafters. Mewtwo, clearly hearing him, just rolled him over his shoulder onto the ground. "Darkrai, it's not a sneak attack if you shout it out…" All the legendaries sweat dropped at Darkrai. "Oh, well, at least it's not like what Kyogre did that one time…Cue flashback!" CRASH! Suddenly the 4th wall opened, showing, very pissed, MewLover54 and justgreat1215. "Guys, really? We were trying to go for one more week of no 4th wall breaking," "Sorry, guys," "Oh, well. MewLover, get some nails, boards, and a hammer and fix it," "And what are you going to do?" "I'm here to give motivational support," "That is NOT fair," "Well, it's my story. In YOUR story, I'm the slave," MewLover54 smirked, "I'll keep that in mind," Just then the legendaries piped up, "You know, we'd LOVE to hear your bickering, but we kinds' have places to go, so could you guys please let us on our way?" "Sure, sure, one sec," justgreat1215 said. And so, a portal appeared that transported the legendaries to a pub. "Great, we're here," said Azelf. "Yeah, now it's time for some PARRRRTEYYYYY!" Mew yelled.

Meanwhile…

"Do you want to see my new hack button? I just got some new hacks," justgreat1215 said to MewLover. "Sounds cool, how does it work?" "Well, first I just set the hacks to my story…there we go! Now… Nazi zombie hack!"

Suddenly, at the pub, the legendaries saw Nazi zombies come out of the ground. "Holy shit, what is this?" Zapdos shouted. "I know! It's Nazi zombies!" Darkrai said. "Wait… if this is Nazi zombies…then…" All the legendaries looked up and saw some strange lights on the moon.

Meanwhile, on the moon…

"Ok, now that I have control of the space station, I can cut Richtofen from the Earth for good," a voice that sounded suspiciously like Dr. Maxis said. A few seconds later…

"Commencing launch sequence," the voice said. Back at the pub…

"If this is Nazi zombies, and it'll follow the easter eggs…" Darkrai began.

"OH CRAP!" Azelf said. "THE MISSI-" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" is the last thing the legendaries heard before the world was blown up.

Back in the real world…

"Don't you think that was kinda harsh?" MewLover said. "Nah. Watch this!" UNDO HACK! Suddenly everything in the fan fiction world was back to normal. "Well, at least you fi-" "SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH, SHERRY!"

JG: If your name is Sherry, I meant no offense.

Mew: Fuck you!

JG: No

Mew: Fuck you!

Mew: Fuck you!

JG: spammer…

Mew: Fuck you!

Mew: Fuck yo-

Admin: Mew has been banned for spamming

JG: Review if you liked, review if you didn't, NO FLAMES, or my elite army of flame warriors will come after you! They defend the internet from all things bad!


	3. Chapter 3

JG: I'm back!

Zeke: Finally! And cool I'm in this one.

JG: Meh. It was supposed to be Mew, then I remembered Mew's a girl in this one.

Mew: How could you forget?

JG: I haven't uploaded in like, a month or so.

Zeke: Oh, well. Justgreat1215 doesn't own Pokemon or Skyrim.

JG: SPOILERS!

Well, thank to the hack button, the world is back to normal.

"Goddammit!" Darkrai shouted after being killed by a bear on Skyrim.

Again.

"Dude, sneaking as a mage won't help you," Uxie exclaimed.

Suddenly, Zeke appeared in Iron armor. "But… there is one they fear. In their tongue, he is Dovakiin, Dragonborn!"

"Hit the deck!"

"Fus Ro Dah!"

"Shiiii-" Uxie began, inly to be thrown 50 feet by a psychic pulse. "Owww…" Uxie groaned.

"Your days of living are OVER, Dragon Priest!" Suddenly, Darkrai and Giritina pinned Zeke's arms behind his back. "An ambush, eh? I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Dammit, Zeke, you've been playing WAY too much Skyrim!" Uxie groaned.

"Yol Toor Shul!" "Owww…" Uxie complained. His eyebrows had been singed off. Meanwhile, a dark figure was watching them. "Time to take them ou- dammit!" it hissed as it fell from a tree.

"What the…Celebi, what are you wearing?" "Nightingale Armor!" Celebi snarled. "Oh, no, not you t-" Uxie got cut off when an arrow hit him in the chest. "And now, you will all die!"

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Darkrai shouted. This time, it actually worked.

"You may have captured me, but I still killed that Dragon Priest!" "Actually," Uxie began. "You shot me with a stick, which did next to noth-Owww! Who gave her a fork?" Uxie demanded, a fork sticking out of his shoulder. "Well, anyways," Mewtwo then suddenly got serious. "You have commited crimes against Skyrim and her people. What say you in yo-ow! Stop stabbing people with forks! Take her away," Mewtwo said.

"Well, at least Zeke didn't see Ray," Uxie said. Darkrai shuddered. "No kidding," Just then, they heard shouting coming from the kitchen. "You will die this day, dragon!" Uxie's eyes, well, figuratively widened. "Oh shit. Zeke! Rayquaza!" Darkrai just sighed. "Here we go again…"

JG: I thought it went well.

Zeke: Yep! And now I've paid the debt! I'm free!

Celebi: Yay! *Proceeds to make out with Zeke*

JG: In all hoesty, the fic is rated M, so…

Giritina: WHO YA GONNA CALL? GHOSTBUSTERS!1

JG: O….K….

Anyways, read and review, but no flaming, or Giritina gets to…"play" with you :D

Giritina: Ya, don't fla- wait, WAT?


End file.
